Talk:Reptile
Klassic skin http://ctrlaltkill.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/mk9_amazon_reptile1-208x300.jpg I love this picture,it looks more like his MK2 outfit.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC)) Main Picture I think the main picture of the topic should be changed to a higher res pictures, although the picture displayed is from the upcoming mortal kombat game it has low res quality and the character pages should have higher quality images in my opinion. Kuro Selas 23:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : That's a fair concern. I would have no objection to reverting the main image to one showing his Armageddon/''Shaolin Monks'' main costume, (his next most recent costume); but, only until a higher resolution of his main costume from ''MK''2011 is made available. I'll leave that up to you, or any other user with the same concern. Thanks for pointing it out! 23:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : Nice picture DRAGONUNKNOWN1999. Kuro Selas 23:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this picture? Kuro Selas 09:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Category problem Reptile is listed as both and evil and a neutral character... shouldn't he be listed only in one? Kuro Selas 19:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. But there was a debate over which one he was a while ago. I suggest we revive the debate here, so that we can figure it out for sure. 19:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : I think he should be Evil, after all, he did join The Forces Of Darkness in the final battle and even after Khameleon told him the truth about Shoa Kahn he still served him : : I vote for Neutral, since he served bad guys on one purpose: revive his kind, working for bad guys doesn't necessarily make him evil(like Scorpion in the beginning of MK), he sided with Sha Kahn because: : Kahn is stronger than Reptile, he would definetly die; : He's been a loyal servant for a long time. 10:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : Reptile…'Evil' or Neutral Discuss. Either works fine with me. 19:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmm intresting.... well this discussion is going to be big, i guess and well alot of people are going to be aguring wither or not if reptile is either evil or netural. Anyways, i'll start off first or second. I say reptile would be more on the lines of netural. I mean he has served under Shang-Tsung, Shao-Kahn, Shinnok (did i spell his name right) and has done many evil acts himself. This alone would make him evil nature, but he did it for the chance to reivie his species (Saurian) back, so he served them hoping that they would keep their promises.Soul eater111 20:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree most neutral characters due things for themselves (reviving his species) and not caring what gets in his way and also doing anything to do it Berzerkgodzilla Actually I would consider him evil. Because he has always fought at the side of evil. Kuro Selas 22:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Except for the time he fought for Nitara, Kuro Selas. 00:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah but he only fights for reviving the Saurians and to get back Zaterra(I think that's the name), not worrying about the consequences of his actions. Kuro Selas 10:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I read the Deadly Alliance Ending of Reptile, how he was the vessel for Onaga's return. I also read his character relationships section and saw that it said, "He was transformed into Onaga" then below it said "His soul was returned to his own body after Onaga's defeat in Deception." I've been wondering, if Reptile was tturned into Onaga, how did his soul return to his body? Wasn't his body transformed into Onaga? It's very confusing, I would like an answer. Thanks -- ASCOTTYJ In my opinion, Reptile is Evil because he worked for the Evil like Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Shinnok since always (He even would serve Onaga if the former emperor were not used Reptile's body). Is true that he wants the better choice for his race but when Khameleon told him about all the things that Shao Kahn did against the Raptors/Zaterrans and convince him to attack Shao Kahn, the emperor had a great influence in Reptile and he turns against Khameleon. That means that his top priority is to serve his master before his race and when the Deadly Alliance "kills" Shao Kahn, he needed urgently a master and he served Nitara unlike Noob Saibot who became his own master when Shinnok and Shao Kahn fell against the Earthrealm Champions. And ASCOTTYJ, the body of Reptile (in the end of DA and all Deception) have 2 souls: himself and Onaga's but Onaga was powerful enough to supress him and assume control of his body and transform it in a image of the former emperor of Outworld's own body. Dragon NJMB 04:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) But Dragon NJMB, in Sindel's MKD ending, it shows in the background Reptile's dead body after she kills Onaga, so how does Reptile come back? I don't understand. Plus, where does it say he has 2 souls? -- ASCOTTYJ R.I.P Carlos 20:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not all endings are canon. --Azeruth 20:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I would say Neutral and it's just that the Evil guys have always promised him what he wanted. As for him siding with Shao Kahn, he might have been more too afraid of Kahn to trust Khameleon. GrimmShadows 09:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Neutral, he wants to "go home", yet he is afraid of Shao Kahn to face him. GunBlazer 12:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Definetly neutral, because he still only has 1 purpose....to get Zattera back. -Sub-Erstryktile I say neutral like someone said above most neutral characters are doing stuff for them selfs but because of sumthing unfair (shao kahn destoying zattera or like scorpion hes trying to finish his clans killer once and for all and at the same time reviving his clan) but all the evil characters said that if he works for them they will bring back his people I dont care but i think that reptile serves shao kahn so he can one day when kahn is not looking kill kahn. Classic Skin and Fatality Reptile Here a video of Reptile's Classic Skin and Fatality http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yDmka-CZpk Arie81 08:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That is freaking awesome! Thank god I pre-ordered from Amazon! --Byakuya600 09:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Fight Add Moves? Should we add the Ice Ball and Spear to Reptiles moves? He has them in the hidden fight, and since we added the Fans to Jade for her hidden fight, shouldn't we add the Ice Ball and Spear for Reptile? Apparently he had them in MKI as well because of the palette swap, I never faced him in MKI though, but that's what people have said. --Azeruth 17:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Also I checked on Reptile's Force Ball, it is Force Ball in the moves list, wasn't sure since I thought it was Acid Ball :P --Azeruth 18:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Poking fun at Cyber Sub-Zero - Cyber Reptile... Just remembered from looking at the Unit 5 that reptile dresses up as one of the cyber ninjas. Anyone think that this could be an inside joke poking fun at Sub-Zero becoming Automised? Brotherhood619 12:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Evil/Neutral Ok. How do I explain this. Reptile's home was first destroyed by Shao Kahn. Also Reptile wanted to serve him, even though he was unaware he destroyed his realm. And all games, he helped the forces of darkness try to stop th EarthRealm warriors. Even though he was doing this to revive his homeland, he tried to do it by serving Evil. He could've helped the forces of light and possibly they could've restored his home, but he chose EVILLLL. He was also pretty ticked when the Deadly Alliance, killed his master/Shao Kahn. Reptile wasn't forced to serve Shao Kahn, he had the option to do it. Reptile also does evil deeds and does not feel guilty by doing it. His allies are also mostly evil to. And if he was neutral, he wouldn't have that many evil allies and alot of good enemies. If he could have few good and few evil allies, that's like a Neutral. But he only has like 1 or 2 good or neutral allies. So if he had to be 1 alignment, it would be more 75% Evil and 25% Neutral. Ddill 02:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) So what i'm trying to say is Reptile is Evil and Neutral = Evil/Neutral. But if it has to be one alignment, then it would be more Evil then Neutral since it's 75% Evil and 25% Neutral. But I will leave Reptile's page Evil/Neutral but alignment Evil since I said more evil. Ddill 14:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ IT. STAYS. NEUTRAL! NEXT ISSUE! 14:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) NO. It goes to evil because Reptile is trying to get Zaterra restored by any means. And this is just like Onaga as it states in his bio that he wants to be ruler of outworld by any means neceserry. But we can't put Reptile as Evil/Neutral because he's trying to restore his realm by doing it by working with Evil. He goes to Evil. Ddill 05:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ruling is EVIL (if done by an EVIL one), yet reptile only wants his race back. If working under false promises is not neutral, then it cannot be EVIL either. You have two options: Neutral or Unwillingly Evil. Sound OFF! 12:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Is no one going to put up his MK9 render? ya know, like the one's Noob Saibot, Smoke, Johnny Cage, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ermac, Cyber Sub-Zero, Sektor, Cyrax, Nightwolf, Kabal and even Kratos have? I don't have the ability to do it myself so is anyone gonna put it up? Smokeman140 18:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Find one that is not cropped or miscolored. then upload it to the talk page and we will discuss if it can be. 18:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Something like this only one I could find. 1.Sign your posts. 2.I tried to put that one (and somemore), but i got a strike. i will see if I can finally get one. 18:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Minor glitch in MK2011 I don't know if this happened to anybody else before but when I managed to get to fight Klassic Reptile on the Arcade ladder I got this glitch which showed him with yellow clothes, exactly like Scorpion, instead of green ones. CrazyNuts 20:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) See the Glitch section 20:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Um..Hi Im New here and i was Wondering about reptile.... Has he every (in offical Media) Had Contact with Kung Lao ?KungLao37565 18:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC)KungLao37565